Am I Loving You?
by Bluejeans1
Summary: Lucy was feeling kinda weird.There is a weird emotion in her stomach but she doesn't know what? SO will this so called emotion maybe called love? find out more by reading.
1. That Horrifying Night

Chapter 1: That Horrifying Night

Lucy's Apartment

Lucy was just eating her dinner in silence because she was thinking what happened to her last night when she was at the guild it was a horrifying sight for her to see because she just came back from a difficult mission and she doesn't want it to get even more tiresome but it did.

_Flashback_

_Lucy was looking at the request board when she saw a request for the reward of 1,000,000 jewels. She was so very happy to do the job as quickly as possible so she took the job alone. So she can get the reward faster but when she realized it was very hard to do she didn't know what to do but face it herself because the monster was standing right behind her. So she called out her spirits. So in a couple of hours she defeated the monsters but with a little help from the villagers (sorry I didn't explain what the job was)._

_When she came back to Magnolia she went to her apartment to take a quick shower and go to the guild with her usual clothing. But when she reached the guild and opened the doors, before her is the thing she didn't want to see the most. What she saw was Lisanna making out with Natsu she didn't know why it hurt but she also stick around to see more of it so she went out of the guild and didn't even say hi even though she wanted too especially since she just finished one of her hardest missions yet. So she went to her apartment and took a quick bath and after that she was making dinner for herself._

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	2. I can't get It Out of my Mind

Chapter 2: I can't get It Out of my Mind

Natsu's POV

Lisanna walked up to me but I didn't know why she had this sinister smirk so I asked "Lisanna what's up?" She answered "Ummm... I just want to try something..." I wonder what she wanted to try so I asked her something again "Lisanna what do you want to try?" I asked while already standing up then Lisanna walked up to me and kissed me in the lips I was shocked what Lisanna did. I tried to pull back but she deepened the kiss then I heard the guild doors open and I saw Lucy. I was so happy that she was back from her job but what I saw was Lucy welling up with tears then for a few seconds she was already out of the guild then I felt something in my heart that I don't know but it hurts.

Normal POV

After a couple of minutes Lisanna broke the kiss (Don't worry they broke their kiss about four times already) but most of the guild members already left the guild. Natsu was waiting for her to pull back so he could go to Lucy's. But when he realized it was already 11:00pm he felt like not bothering her anymore because he knew that she was very tired so he just went back to his house ad took a nap.

Lucy's Apartment (At 11:00pm she was still awake)

She was done with her dinner and washed them she took a long time eating her dinner because she was thinking of something else. After that she was felt very tired obviously from the job she did yesterday so she went to her bed and covered herself with the comforter but she couldn't sleep because all she was thinking about is the scene she saw at the guild before. She couldn't get it out of her mind. But in a couple of minutes she finally thought about something different and finally went to sleep.

In the Morning

Lucy was very happy when she woke up because her dream last night it was all about her friends if they finally saw her from her very long mission. They were hugging her very tightly and having a party for her so she quickly took a shower went to the guild.


	3. Where are You?

Chapter 3: Where are You?

Lucy's POV

At the Guild

I was entering the guild in silence so nobody will notice me coming so I can surprise them. But when I was about to jump up and surprise them I heard Levy call out to "LUCY-CHAN YOUR BACK!" Levy's voice was so loud everyone in the guild heard it. "I guess I don't have to surprise you anymore" I whispered. Everyone in the guild was so happy to see me especially master Makarov since he was are guild master. But what surprised of master Makarov is he was actually crying. But also I didn't see Natsu here I was kinda sad that he wasn't here but then I remembered what he DID with Lisanna then I got a little bit mad but mostly happy that he wasn't here.

Normal POV

Lucy was enjoying her time at the guild. Everyone was just so happy that she came back and she made it back alive and in one piece. But what she didn't know that someone is having a hard time.

At Lucy's Apartment

Natsu was in the front door of Lucy's apartment he was all fired up just to see Lucy and say he was very happy to see her. So he wanted it to be right so he didn't climb the window instead he first knocked to the door the entered. But when he entered her room "Luce?" he said while entering room. He saw no sight of Lucy she was nowhere to be seen in. So he searched her whole apartment in her kitchen, the bedroom, the living room, and even the bathroom but Lucy wasn't in any of those places. So he went outside and tried to look for Lucy.

Back at the Guild

Lucy was enjoying the time of her life she completely ignores the fact that Natsu wasn't at the guild. She even wrote some parts of her novel that Levy wants to read. But the only that were worried for Natsu were Gray cause he'd always pick a fight with him. Erza cause she always cares for her comrades especially the people that are dear to her. And the last person was actually Lisanna because she feels like it was her fault for making Natsu stop visiting the guild. She feels sad for what she done last night kissing Natsu in the lips "_It's all my fault, I shouldn't have kissed Natsu" _she thought. But Lucy was all fine and not worrying about anything even Natsu. Or is she?

**I will explain her job in a flashback when Natsu asks of course. SPOILER!**


	4. I Found You

Chapter 4: I Found You

Normal POV

With Natsu (I can't think of anything else)

Natsu was looking all over Magnolia he even checked all the houses of the neighborhood but when he realized it was already 8:00pm he couldn't believe it and he just noticed that he hasn't searched the guild yet or go there today cause he was to focused finding Lucy. So he ran as quickly as he can and made it to the guild's front door.

At the Guild

Natsu opened the door and saw everyone partying and having a good but when he looked to the bar he saw Lucy talking to Levy. So he quickly ran up to her when he was stopped by Lisanna. "Natsu you finally came to the guild!" she said but with a loud voice that almost everyone could here. Even Lucy heard it Lucy looked at Natsu with a sad expression hoping Natsu couldn't see it she turned away. But Natsu still saw it she had a sad and he knew why "Luce" he quietly said but quickly got interrupted by Gray picking a fight "Took you long enough ash brain" he said " Ya what's it to you stripper" then a couple seconds passed by then they started fighting. Most of the guys joined in but got beaten except for some. But Lucy still had her sad expression. But before she knew it her face started to well up with tears so she opened the guild doors and ran to her apartment. Everyone in the guild didn't even notice Lucy leave cause they were distracted except Natsu he heard everything. So he stopped fighting and quickly ran to chase Lucy

At the Streets of Magnolia

Lucy was running as fast she can to her apartment so she can't see HIM again but what she didn't know that Natsu was catching up fast. So she went faster so Natsu won't reach her but Natsu is very fast so he ran up to her as fast as he could so he can reach her. And so he did. He grabbed her wrist and made her head look at him but when he saw her face it was full of tears. He didn't what to do so he just came closer and used his thumb and wash away some of her tears. Lucy then put her face downcast so he couldn't wipe her tears because she can do it herself. But Natsu refused it so he cupped her chin and started to remove some tears again Lucy couldn't stop him because he was very strong. So she just let him be and wipe her tears but she was thinking of something different "_But what would Natsu do if he was done wiping my tears …. Aha!" _ So she gathered up all of her strength and pushed his thumb away and slapped his face with her other hand. Natsu was in shock what she did. And this gave her the chance and escape from him.


	5. Thanks

Chapter 5: Thanks

Lucy's POV

At the Streets of Magnolia

I was going as fast as I can to escape Natsu and go to my apartment. Hopefully he isn't chasing me. But I felt bad for just leaving Natsu there at the streets of Magnolia alone. So I'll just apologize to him tomorrow at the guild. Well if he comes of course. So I finally reached my apartment I opened the door and locked it when I went in.

Normal POV

At her Apartment

When Lucy went in her house she took a quick bath and made dinner. After she ate her dinner she looked at her clock and it was about 9:00pm. It was too early for her to go to sleep but she really wanted to sleep so she did what her mind told her to do she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Next Morning

Lucy woke up at very good mood when she felt someone behind her she took a peek who was it. When she looked at the person she was surprised it was Natsu holding something behind his back. "Luce you're awake" Natsu said. "hi" Lucy said in a low voice. "I have something for you" Natsu said while pulling a bouquet of flowers. " Ummm thank you" She whispered. Then she took the flowers from Natsu. She tried to pull out a smile but she kept remembering what happened with him and Lisanna. So she gently gave the flowers back and said "Thanks Natsu but I don't want it but thank you for cheering me up". "Take it besides it was my fault". "Fine but just don't make me mad or I will give this back". "Yay!" he screamed. "But we will not mention this to the guild"."Kay" he said in a sad voice.

**I am sorry for not updating faster but my mom took my broadband I AM SORRY!.**


	6. Let's go Somewhere

Chapter 6: Let's go Somewhere

So after Lucy and Natsu thanked each other, Lucy asked if he wanted to go to the guild. At first he declined because he was thinking of how to explain on what happened to him and Lucy but after a couple of considerations he just agreed with Lucy to go to the guild.

At the Guild

Lucy was about to enter the guild but was stopped by Natsu. He was pulling on her shoulder."Luce, I want to take you somewhere before we go to the guild is that Okay?"Natsu asked. Lucy was thinking were and why is he asking her. "Sure" she said still thinking on where is he taking her. She just shrugged it off and went with Natsu.

With Natsu and Lucy

Natsu was taking Lucy to who knows where. Lucy was very tired of walking so she suggested to ride the train but Natsu immediately declined because he has motion sickness. But Lucy still insisted so Natsu thought about the most brilliant plan (It's a brilliant plan for him) so without thinking of Lucy's thought's he immediately carried Lucy on his back. Lucy tried to go down but Natsu refused so after a couple of seconds she gave up and let him carry her to who knows where. After the argument was over they finally reached the place Natsu was talking about. It was a beautiful restaurant about large as a mansion she was completely surprised where Natsu took her it was so beautiful. So after she was done day dreaming she hugged Natsu very tight. He almost lost his breath."Lucy your holding me to tight" when Lucy heard this she immediately let go of Natsu. "Natsu this place is so beautiful where did you find this?" Lucy asked."I just found it" he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Humph!" she said while looking away from Natsu. "Let's just go inside the restaurant already" Lucy ordered. "fine" Natsu answered.


	7. The Restaurant

Chapter 7: The Restaurant

Inside the Restaurant

Lucy was having such a good time that she didn't even notice that Natsu was staring at her from the sidelines. But Natsu didn't care if he was or wasn't being noticed because he was in his fantasy on how beautiful Lucy was in his mind. Then he was snapped out from his fantasy and saw who snapped him out it was the waitress taking Natsu's order. "Sir would you like to order now?"she asked Natsu was thinking hard on what he ordered cause there food prices were out if this world in his opinion. "I'll take the spaghetti with extra hot sauce please" he ordered and the waitress quickly wrote down the words and moved right beside Lucy. "Madam what would your order be?" she asked. Lucy immediately shot down a wild number of orders she ordered at least 15 dishes but all of them were reasonably picked by her because all of them are very cheap. It only costs 240 jewels each. It wasn't that big of a number for her. Because when she first saw the menu most of them caused 50,000 jewels a dish and that wasn't even close to what she gets for every job she takes. That's why there was a below 10,000 jewels list at the last page of the menu. So after the waitress took their orders she went to the kitchen so she can give the orders to the chef. After the waitress left it was complete silence for both of them none of them spoke a word not even a letter. They could only hear the sound of other people talking and having fun. But Natsu wanted to ask a question so badly but he feels if he breaks the silence things will get a little sad. But he shrugged it off and asked the question. "Lucy so what happened when you went off to your 2 week job request?"Natsu asked. Lucy was thinking on why did he just bring it up now or why didn't you brought it up when we were at my apartment. But she knew he didn't want to ask it because Lucy was still in a sad and bad mood. "Okay here's what happened…."

**Sorry, I will not put the flashback in this chapter but in a different one and I got the inspiration on a review I got so please give me inspiration and I might put it in my one of my fan fics. Chapter.**


	8. We have the Same thing in Our Mind

Chapter 8: We have the Same thing in Our MInd

Lucy's POV

I am really enjoying the restaurant that Natsu dragged me too. I didn't mind if it was quiet because when the food came I was in shock. It looked so delicious and when I turn to face Natsu I saw him drooling at the table. So I quickly turned back to my food and I ate it like there was no tomorrow. After a couple of minutes we finally were done eating I was so full I couldn't eat another bite. And Natsu was in the same state but he had a larger stomach and he keeps on burping. I was so full I didn't even notice what time it was already it was 3:00pm and I haven't visited guild yet because I really need to sort out the problem with them. So I quickly got up thanked Natsu and went on my way. But when I was about to stand up from the table I felt someone's hand tug on mine so I tilted my head and found Natsu was the one pulling my hand. "Natsu what do you want I have to go to the guild and sort out the problem." I said. "Well…. Umm… you see I was wondering if you can pay the bill?" he asked me. "WHAT!" I screamed at Natsu. "Why can't you pay huh" I said and turning my head away from him. "Well I am out of money because I don't usually get the reward in our jobs" Natsu answered. "Ugh fine but the next time we go somewhere you will be paying bill got it?" I demanded. "Aye!" Natsu answered me while straightening his back and saluting me and so after our conversation I eventually paid the bill and we said our thank you and good bye and after that we went out of the restaurant.

At the Streets of Magnolia

Normal POV

When Natsu and Lucy went out of the restaurant Lucy remembered that she has to go to the guild and explained what happened before but obviously they will where Lucy has been so now she has 2 things to explain to the guild. So she quickly hugged Natsu thanked and ran as fast as she can to the guild but Natsu didn't why know why she hugged him or left him so he quickly snapped out of his trance and chased after Lucy without making her see or hear him.

Back at the Guild

Everyone was discussing on what happened to Lucy and Natsu and she said she was coming here to sort out or tell the guild the problem at hand but now they have 2 problems what happened at Lucy's job and why is she not talking to Natsu and where are Natsu and Lucy all of the members of the guild had the same thing on their minds but they know that both of them has a reason. So everyone at the guild where talking to each other for the same reason. If Natsu and Lucy are hiding something from the them.


	9. What Happened?

Chapter 9: What Happened?

At the Streets of Magnolia 8:45pm

Lucy was running as fast as she could to the guild because she knew she had some explaining to do. But worst she had to explain why she was late and she doesn't want to tell them about WHAT happened when. So after thinking of this she ran as fast as she can to the guild without even thinking of Natsu who was just behind her I mean WAY behind her because she was so fast she even made the people in the streets that are going fall down. But Natsu didn't give up so he went as fast as he can to he immediately caught up to her but not that close about 5 meters away from her but Natsu's real intention was to follow her not to scare her from behind or something. Lucy was starting to get tired with all the running but when she looked up she saw she was so close to the guild now she regrets going far away from the guild so she picked up her pace. When Natsu saw Lucy getting farther away he also went faster. Lucy was mere 3 meters away from the guild. So she went even faster Natsu also went faster when he saw Lucy getting farther away. But when Lucy was already at the front of the guild doors she immediately collapsed on the floor from running all the way to the guild. Natsu saw Lucy collapse he also wanted to collapse and take a nap but Lucy was on the floor outside of the guild if they saw Lucy collapsed on the floor they would think someone knocked her unconscious or raped her so he quickly went to Lucy gathered as much strength as possible and lift Lucy up and made his way to her apartment.

At Lucy's Apartment

Natsu finally made it to her apartment still tired from running he took the key from Lucy's pouch and opened the door after both of them were in he placed Lucy on her bed and shut the door closed. After that Natsu went to get some food and drink some water after that long run. But Natsu was still feeling dizzy after he ate and drank Lucy's food and water. So he decided he'll rest in Lucy's apartment for a while. But not for very long Natsu fell asleep and didn't even care what will happen if Lucy finds him sleeping inside HER apartment.

**I am so SORRY for not updating quicker but I had to buy my school supplies and we went on a vacation so sorry! *pleads for forgiveness***


End file.
